Bloody Wedding
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Hari bahagia Eve berubah kelam ketika datang seseorang yang sangat terobsesi pada dirinya. Dibuat berdasarkan ide dari temen dan untuk menyambut karakter Elsword yang baru, Add! Warning: OOC, typo. Don't like, don't read, don't leave flaming commentary.


**Warning: Gaje, typo, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Elsword Online dan karakternya milik KOG Korea. Saya cuma punya plot cerita ini saja.**

**Antisipasi sebelum ada yang nanya 'Add itu siapa?': Add itu karakter baru yang rencananya dirilis besok oleh KOG, didesain sebagai pair-nya Eve. ^^ Info lengkap bisa cek di Elwiki ^^**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Eve.

Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan sang pangeran Hamel, Chung.

Berbalutkan gaun pengantin putih bersih dan penuh renda, Eve menanti sang mempelai pria di depan altar. Teman-temannya yang hadir sebagai undangan pun sudah menunggu, masing-masing wajah mereka memancarkan kebahagiaan di hari yang sakral ini.

Eve menatap dengan penuh harap ke arah pintu gereja yang terbuka. Menanti sang calon mempelai pria datang dan berjalan ke arahnya. Eve yang tidak biasa tersenyum pun, menampakkan senyumnya yang terindah di hari ini.

Sang mempelai pria pun tiba didampingi ayah tercinta. Chung terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan tuksedo berwarna putih bersih juga. Wajahnya yang pucat itu memerah, lebih merah dari biasanya, dan dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya tatkala melihat Eve yang menantinya di altar.

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai setelah kedua mempelai berdiri bersandingan di depan altar. Eve begitu terharu ketika mengucapkan janji pernikahan, bersumpah setia akan mendampingi Chung hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Sungguh, Eve sangat bahagia saat itu. Apalagi ketika mereka berciuman untuk menyegel janji suci mereka berdua itu.

_Seharusnya dia bahagia. Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari bahagianya._

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat; bahkan lebih cepat dari yang Eve pikirkan.

Sekilas sebuah cairan yang agak kental masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan begitu Eve membuka matanya, ternyata darah itu berasal dari sang suami yang tiba-tiba muntah darah.

_Sungguh, perasaan Eve saat itu sangat tidak menentu._

Chung melepaskan ciumannya dan muntah darah beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya ambruk dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat di dekat kaki Eve. Sang ratu Nasod masih terdiam, terpakukan ke tanah, sementara gaun putihnya kini tersaput warna merah yang begitu mencolok.

Tidak lama kemudian, satu per satu teman-temannya yang ada di dalam gereja, bahkan ayah Chung dan pendeta yang memimpin jalannya upacara pernikahan ambruk tanpa sebab. Eve berjongkok, tangannya begitu gemetar ketika menyentuh tubuh Chung yang tak lagi bernyawa, menatap luka tusuk di punggungnya dengan tatapan getir. Tuksedo putih bersih yang dikenakannya pun kini berwarna merah, sama seperti gaun pengantin milik Eve.

Dari arah luar, terdengar suara tawa yang sadis. Eve menatap ke arah pintu lagi, melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata violet masuk ke dalam gereja. Tatapan laki-laki itu terlihat jahat, ditambah lagi dengan senyum sadis yang dia tunjukkan, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang psikopat.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Eve. Masih dengan senyum sadisnya, laki-laki itu membungkuk dan berkata, "Selamat atas _pernikahanmu_, Yang Mulia… hehehe..."

_PLAK!_

Senyum laki-laki itu pudar tatkala Eve bangkit dan menamparnya dengan begitu keras, ujung bibirnya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Sang ratu Nasod, dengan tangan terkepal, mulai mengalirkan air mata dari kedua bola matanya yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Pembunuh! Kembalikan teman-teman dan suamiku!"

Laki-laki itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat darah yang menempel di tangannya, dan bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang sadis sebelum dia mencekik Eve dengan tangannya yang dialiri tegangan listrik.

"GAAAAHH!"

Eve menjerit dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan air mata masih mengaliri kedua bola matanya. Sekilas sebelum pingsan, semua memorinya bersama Chung kembali berputar dan itu membuat dada Eve sesak.

"Ch… ung…"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu menangkap Eve sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai, kemudian dibawanya Eve pergi dari gereja kecil yang kini terlihat suram itu. Tawa dingin dan sadis kembali mengiringi langkah laki-laki itu dan menggema di dalam gereja sebelum pintu gereja itu tertutup.

'_Namaku Add… Yang Mulia Ratu.'_

_FIN_

* * *

Review or no review? Up to you readers~


End file.
